Prince's Adventures! Puyo Puyo Tetronicles!
by Trains45
Summary: Prince is the new guy in Primp town However the unexpected happens...(Prince x S)
1. Hello! Prince,J and S!

*the Story began with Prince,a guy who's new to primp town,he made friends on primp town on his first day,especially Raffine,who she seeked someone to be her Prince...And she kept dreaming him*

*Prince's POV*

"Whoa! i'm Glowing! what's ha-" *he got teleported away* "EEEEEKK!"*a girl spots me on an unused bed* "T! T! Somebody's here!"*the  
girl runs to where T is* *i wake up*

"Owww...what happened?"*i stand up and i try to look around for help* "Hello? Hello?" *the girl stands infront of me* "its a simple question...Who are you? Are you alone? How did you get here? And where are you from and WHY are you here?"*she didnt like the unexpected encounter...,i try to answer truthfully* "My name is Prince. I came here unexpectedly."*she somehow liked that i answered truthfully*"At least you're a gentleman...* "T! finally! We need to talk!"*she talks to T* "We have to stop weirdos like Mr Prince here...well..since he answered truthfully we'll let him go."*Good thing i answered truthfully to her!,A girl named J came and has heart eyes,she found her favorite Katamari cousin!...Me!*"OMGOMGOMG Prince it's You!"*she runs to me quickly!* "Whoa whoa whoa calm down there..."*she hugs me so tight* "YOU'RECUTEYOU'RECUTEYOU'RECUUUUUUUTE!"*she was squealing out of happiness*

"Heh..i am-" "The Ship is going down! I repeat We're going down!*T alerted the entire Tetris crew and me*"We have lost control of the Starship Tetra,The crew will prepare on a Crash landing."*the ship falls down crashing!* "PRINCE LOOK OUT!"*my view blacks out,*

T's POV*

"J! Where's Prince?! Damn..Please don't tell me we lost the Rookie!"*I was concerned about Prince..but J starts to freak out!* "Prince...No...PRINCE! Are you there?! PRINCE! PRINCE!"*she was freaking out...i didnt knew she Loved him!* "We gotta find the Others and Prince NOW!"*J and T look for Prince first,then onto S*

*Prince is seen Possessed*

"STOOOOOOOOOOOPP!"*raffine yelled out as she saw Prince*"*huff* *huff* Priiince I foound youuuuu!"*wheeze* *wheeze*

*Prince's POV*

*GET READY!*

*red,blue,yellow,green,green,blue* *GREAT!*

"This is not who i am!"*I instantly break out of the posession*

*J runs to hug me* "Prince! Prince! Thank goodness you're Okay!"*she hugs me* "Save the Hugs for later J, we gotta find S..There's no way we're leaving her behind."*the 3 of us Head out to find S*

*she was crying and whining about my Wellbeing* "*Whiney-Sob*Prince is supposed to be my cute Katamari cousin,how could he let a cute girl like me get into this situation?!"*she was so sad* "I'll never forgive him! *sobby-whine*" "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "PRINCE! WHENEVER YOU ARE! HEEELP MEEE!" "I'm lost and alone in this scary world...if Prince came..if..if.."*Me,T and J find S...and S looks at me angrily..and sad at the same time.* "Yo Yo! S! i came here to rescue you!" *S stands infront of me* "Huh?!...Well you're late! Where the heck WERE you?!" *i try to calm her down by playing Tetris with her* "You want to play Tetris S? it might cheer ya up!"

"YOU BIG DUMMY!...You wouldn't believe what i had to go through to find you!"*she walks up to me,then she hugs me tight* "If..only you'd came sooner...i...i...WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! i can't hold it anymore! i..i love you!"*she was crying so much*"I won't leave you S. i promise you."*she still hugs me*"I'm such a jerk! I'm a jerk S! I'm so sorry! I am so Sorry! I'm sorry i was late S Hopefully with me here can comfort you."*Prince hugs S Back* (Story continues on Chapter 2) (Credits to Puyo Puyo Tetris/SEGA) (Credits to Namco)


	2. The Tournament Begins!

*Prince's POV*

"Looks like evrythings going to be alright ahahaha!"*T was happy that I reunited with S and came to S's aid.* "Say S, Do you think we should gather up for a Puyo/Tetris game tourneys?"*confident about the tourney* "Of course! I heard it's a Team Tourney on this One! You and Me will dominate them you and me are green guys so we're The Green team!"*she was giggling* "T is going to team up with J. Who knows who will be against on the 1st round ." "That's true. Even if we know how to work together we wouldn't know who we will encounter."

*The Tourney Starts! The first round is Raffine and Dipp vs Prince and S*

"So this is How you ditch me Prince? well NOT Me!"*raffine was mad at me since i chose to team up With S,and the Match starts,both Teams were doing very good tactics until S Sets off her Puyo Chain...obliterating Raffine's Team!*"Woohoohoo! heeheehee! Yeah! yeah! yeah!" *S was celebrating,but a fangirl of me looks at me* "Thank you! Thank you so much! Haha!" *i was doing romantic poses for the fangirls since we won the 1st round of the tourney*

*In the Lobby*

"We did it Prince! We were Amazing during that Match! You and me Obliterating Raffine's Team!"*she is so happy* "I haven't played THAT good in months..it turns out that time didn't weaken my skills..." "Prince... you and S are gonna fight us in the next round...wish ya luck rook" *He wishes me and S good luck* "Oh and Prince. J has something to say to you." *J arrives* "Prince. if you lose against me. We'll take a date...Just You and me cutiepie hehe~"*she giggles and daydreams if that happened* "Oh Jeez..."*I blushed a lot* "Don't listen to her Prince. you know that We will win!" *S was so confident about the match*

"SSSSSTTTTOOOOOOOOPPP!" *Amitie was worried sick about me,ever since the Crash landing incident* "*pant*...Pri...*pant*..i finally found yoooooouuu!...*pant*" *she looked every corner of town to find me...that's nice* "Hi Amitie...why are you like that? what's wrong?"*i was concerned about Amitie* "*wheeze*We should...have...*pant*...have a..puy-puyo-*gargle*" *she passes out out of excessive worry!* "Amitie! if i don't do something she might die! but if i do do somehting Raffine might think i no longer need her! What do i do?*i run at amitie's knocked out body* "Her heart...no longer beathing. Quick,maybe it's not too late."

*GET READY!* (Tutorial:Move R down at 3!)

"1,2 3"*GREAT!*

"1,2 3!*GREAT!*

"1,2,3"*GREAT!*

"1,2,3"*GREAT!*

"*cough* *cough* cough*" *amitie breathes again! i saved somebody for real!* "Prince is a Hero!" *a lot of girls and boys were congratualting prince, Raffine saw me* "Raffine recognized this..we both knew it. It's hard to say why she isn't angry maybe she decided i was even. I had saved Amitie. Nothing really changed for me, but when i headed back to my bedroom. I knew i could look myself in the mirror again without cringing..." (Story continues on Chapter 3:The Final PuyoTetris Round!)


	3. The Tourney's Final PuyoTetris Round!

*After a few rounds, Prince and S are about to battle who they didn't before, T and J!*

*Prince's POV*

"It's all or nothing S! Let's Win this Round!"*I motivated myself and S into Winning the Tourney* "Let's do this Prince. we'll win that's for sure!"*The win condition is 1 round win*

*Me,S and the other Team prepare the puyo chains,S got eliminated by the chain caused by the other team but by a miracle i made a chain Long enough to counter the nuissance puyos!* "Prince it's all up to you!"*S was so worried about the 2vs 1 situation* *the same miracle happens for me,I did a long chain and I Defeat T's Team!* *the announcer yells out Goal as a sign of a round win"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAALL!"Goal! Team 1! (Team Prince)" "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD THE GREATEST! HE'S THE GREATEST!"*the crowd went wild!* *Team Prince Wins the Tourney Cup In today's Finale "Team Prince Defeated Team T in Today's Match"* *the highlight shows the miracle ones* "Prince! We did it!"*she jumps into my arms in a celebration way* "Choo! Choo! Choo! Oh! oh! Teamwork!"* i celebreated as well*

"Congratulations Prince. You and S Make a Great team!"*T smiled by the celebration,S jumps off my arms*"We sure do T we sure do."*S felt like Prince treats her like a Special Person/Someone*"I knew you would say that Sooner or Later Prince!"*she kisses in my lips!* "Like i said during the First Round of the tourney...Thank you! Thank you so much! Haha!"*i was smiling* "Let's go Home.. i am so happy right now."

(End Of Chapter! Story continues on Chapter 4!)


	4. Prince's Departure

"Hey T. Have you seen Prince? He's not home."*S asks T where Prince was*"Ehhhhh you know that guy he likes to adventure hey you can go and find him S." *S quickly runs off into finding Prince,Turns out T is right! Prince and S make a great team.*

*Prince's POV*

*i look around*"Looks like raffine isn't around" "What was that?"*a fangirl of me heard my voice* "N-nothing. ALRIGHT! Everything with Other Teams Start Trembling! Cuz the Princernator is in the building!"*the same fangirls heard the voice* "That's the Spirit Prince!"*a fangirl hugs me* "Just give me the best drink Pops. and make it a double! My team will Hose down every creepy crawly team that tries to beat us!"*the fangirl releases me*

"Prince there y-...You're with girls?!"*Raffine saw Prince getting kissed in his lips* "That does it! I Challenge you To a Puyo Match! Let's see who's the Better Player!"*while she was speaking i sneak away*"Umm not right now maybe some other day..hehheh."*i run away,but raffine chases after me* "Get Back here!"*she runs at me,S sees me from a distance* "There's Prince...getting chased!"*S hopes that i can hide till i lose Raffine's sights,and i do so after me hiding* "Phew...that was close...*huff*..*huff*...*huff*...WHOAAA..*faints out*Arrivederci.." *S sees me knocked out*"Prince!"*she carries me back to the house*

*The Hallucination...*

"Oh god...I gotta escape!"*he runs*

*GET READY!*

*Blue,Yellow,both yellows,both greens,both Blues* *GET READY!*

*Yellow,Green,both Blues* *GREAT!*

*GET READY!*

*Green,Red,Both Yellows**GREAT*

*STOP MOVING!*"I better not move and hold my breath..."*STOP BREATHING!*

*MOVE!*

*GET READY!* L º R

*GREAT!*

*i get surrounded by dangerous stuff^"No! AAAAAAAAGHH!"*

*i instantly wake up from the nightmare i had*

"Prince! You woke up! you were knocked out for 5 days! What's gotten into you?"*S hugs me* "Nothing..nothing...just some visions.."*she hugs me tightier* "Awww.. my poor Prince!"*she kisses me* "You risk your life to make everyone happy!" *I felt bad about ditching raffine* "No...it isn't worth it...i've ditched raffine a lot, i was supposed to help her and i..i let her down!"*i run away in depression and guilt*


	5. Tony and Ally Prince's Return!

*after one month of prince's disappearance...*

"We have to send A Search Party to look for Prince! we haven't seen him in over months,maybe days i don't know! but we have to find him!" *S was freaking out about Prince's absence*

*Meanwhile...A friend of Prince whose name is Tony is exploring the town his friend lives*

"Ally wants me to Meet her at the Park...i wonder why." Tony arrives at the park

*Ally's POV*

"Where's Tony I can't wait to meet Prince's sidekick *love sighs*ohhh Tony how i love his adventures.." I love sighed about tony and couldn't forget about it "Ah there's Tony! TOOONNYYYY!" I run at Tony i thought it's a date for the two of us. "Huh? h-hey Ally nice to see you here." he was blushing* "Y-you told me to go to th-the park i-is that r-right?" He was so shy when it comes down talking to me especially during dates i was having like sparkly eyes looking at tony "Is it True you journey out alone?" I awaited Tony's Response "Yep! And when things come down dangerously. i have to keep fighting. There  
was plenty of fight and toughness within me." *I quickly take Tony to a spot for a picnic* "Hehe~you're so brave Tony...it-" I was cut off by S,she was asking us If we have seen Prince,she was losing it. "Have you two seen Prince?! I Miss him!" "No my lady. I haven't seen Prince" Tony replies to S

"Awww..." S quickly runs off to another possible location to where Prince is

*Tony's POV*

"So how's your day Ally?" I ask but she still has that Dreamy look on her eyes "It's been Great Tony let's enjoy the picnic...just the two of us~" I was still blushing a lot. "If you say so.."  
*S Manages to find Prince!*

"Prince! Where were you?! I missed you for like..like Over a month!"*S hugs Prince tight that she wouldn't let go of him* "S..why?..why did you come here?..." "You've suffered a lot of depression...Let's go home and play tetris like you said."*Prince hugs S back as he accepted the Tetris request,both of them returning home*

"Tony..i love you so much." I blushed just as ally said that "Do you love me back Tony?" *i was so nervous to answer her question* "I..I...Do you love y-you b-back Ally" She quickly kissses my lips! "Yay! I knew you would be saying that Tony! Power of Love always prevails!" She felt soo overjoyed when i said that i love her back.

(END OF CHAPTER! The story continues on the next Chapter!)


	6. Runaway Cousin!

Prince Returned from his vacation. But Prince sees Dipp hiding from L then Prince asks "What's wrong Dipp?"Then Dipp Responds "I got to hide from L. If she sees me. She'll go on a Love chase mode. and i don't want that to happen." Prince then leaves the Area to Avoid himself from Exposing Dipp's Locatioon. Meanwhile he Arrives at S's Apartment and Prince hears somebody crying.

X*=Investigate the voice

O=Leave the area

"Hello? is anyone there?" Prince Opens the door and enters the apartment looking for the voice and attempts to guide himself to the voice. "Is anyone there? Please!" It turns out that the person who was crying is S. She then Turns around. "Prince! Oh thank goodness you're okay!" She was hugging Prince so much! "I missed you so much! What took you so long?!" Prince attempts to comfort S "I'm back S. I'm always going to be with you. No matter what happens to the both of us." Prince comforts S as a way to comfort her.

Dipp tries Peeking from his hiding spot if J is near Dipp's Location but he tries to sneak out from the spot. But J manages to find her Boyfriend! "Dipp! You're the Adorable one for me! This is my first time i ever fall in love with you!" J tries to Catch her Boyfriend during her love chase then she grabs Dipp! *GET READY!* "No! AAAGH!"

*L1 and R1 alternatively* *EXCELLENT!* Dipp Breaks free! "I'm outta here!" Dipp attempts to run but J catches Dipp! "You're mine!" J then Takes Dipp on her first date in Gelato Beach.

*Meanwhile with T*

*T is seen hearing his favorite music until S Knocks on the Door* "What is it now? Oh hello S! How come you're so Cheerful Today?" S looked so happy about Prince. "I finally got to see my adorable Prince again!" T then looks at Prince he also realizes that he had returned after a long time. "Well i'll be surprised! Welcome back Mister Beach bum!"

Then Kenta comes in and says "Get ready! Beach bum! She's coming and she's coming in fast!" Raffine looks for her Prince and she sees him "P-Prince?" Prince turns around and sees Raffine she was grabbing a Prince Plush. "Oh hi Raffine what's wrong?" Raffine started to hug at Prince "I Just found. I found a Prince plush in your room and i started to hug at it. It reminded me when you told me your awesome stories and i soon found out. That you never came back home. But now that you came back." She was crying so much that Prince chose to return "I knew that you would come back for me Prince. I just know that you would."

*Then the Perspective switches to Dipp*

"C'mon Dipp! This will be our first date together!" L looked so happy that she finally gets to spend a day with Dipp. But Dipp looked a bit tense on himself about him being taken to a date with J by force. "Our first date?! What do you mean?" Dipp looked bashful about the first date he ever had in his life. "Admit it Dipp! You know that you love me!" L Replied to Dipp's Bashfulness. "Wait. What?!" Dipp still feels more bashful than ever "I love you Dipp." L kisses Dipp on his cheeks!

X*=CONFESS

O=REMAIN SILENT

"I love you too L."

*END OF MINICHAPTER!*


End file.
